


Day 26: Viscous

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [26]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Art, Day 26, Drawings, Fluff, HiJack March Madness 2016, M/M, full back drawing, henna, madness16 day 26, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The paste had turned viscous, but not yet dried as Hiccup had applied a pretty thick layer. </p>
<p>Jack was impatient. But he squashed the feeling down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 26: Viscous

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing henna myself, so yeah... :P
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

One thing you have to be careful with henna, is to not touch it when it's been recently applied. If you do, then you're gonna smudge the drawing.

This was hard to do when Jack had a full-back drawing of a wolf, drawn with excellent detail by his very own artistic boyfriend, Hiccup. He didn't want something permanent, so Hiccup had suggested henna.

So now Jack was laying on his stomach on their bed, shirtless. Hiccup had said to leave it for half an hour or longer. The longer, the darker. Ten minutes had passed, and Jack was already bored out his mind.

His phone was on the bedside table, and he'd have to move to get it. Taking extra care to keep his movements stiff, he plucked the device and quickly settled back. Now he had entertainment.

Jack didn't want to sleep, because then he might roll onto his back in his sleep, and that he _definitely_ did not want to do. Jack fought to keep awake, eyes straining as they focused on the bright screen. When Jack was out of things to do, he searched up videos of cats and kittens. He spent the next hour cooing and squealing at the adorableness of the felines.

Jack shook his head when another video ended, checking the time and finding out that an hour and a half had flown away. The henna had dried somewhat, so Jack carefully got up and stood in front of their full body mirror. He faced his back toward the mirror and twisted his head to look at the design. The paste had turned viscous, but not yet dried as Hiccup had applied a pretty thick layer.

Jack was impatient. But he squashed his desire to wash it off, and walked toward the kitchen. He couldn't watch TV, that would require him to sit, and he would lean back and ruin not only his back, but the couch too. So he settled on baking chocolate muffins with vanilla frosting on them.

**…**

Hiccup got back from work to the smell of chocolate occupying every inch of space in their house. His stomach growled, protesting at the lack of food for the day. Hiccup shrugged off his coat and kicked away his shoes, padding softly to the kitchen, the smell growing stronger the closer he got. He was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Jack, his back to him, exposing his wolf drawing. The henna had dried completely, but he doubted Jack noticed it at all. He got pretty focused when he baked.

Hiccup walked closer and laid a hand across Jack's back, feeling the dried henna beneath his palm. The pale man jumped and stepped away, whirling around and smiling at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Hic! You're home!" He threw his arms around Hiccup, the taller of the two chuckling and resting his hands on slim hips.

"Yeah I am , Frosty. You know you can wash off the henna now, right?"

Jack pulled away. "Really?"

Shaking his head, Hiccup booped Jack's nose with his own. "it's been hours. Yes, you can."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side. "It was… Viscous when I last checked."

"You tend to lose track of time when you bake. It's already dry. You can peel it off now." Hiccup took a pale hand and led them to the bathroom.

Jack now felt the then-viscous henna already dry and cracking on his back. He sat down on the shower floor and stayed still as Hiccup peeled off the paste. Then he gave quick rinse to get rid off any excess henna.

When he was done, Jack quickly ran to the bedroom and stood once again with his back to the mirror. His eyes raked over the drawing, the dark colour standing out on his pale skin.

It was _beautiful_.

Hiccup stood next to him and stuffed his hand into his pockets, examining his work and nodded, satisfied with it.

"Do you like it?"

Jack twisted his body from side to side, looking at the wolf from different angles. He broke into a big smile. "I love it! It's beautiful!"

Hiccup muttered under his breath, "Yeah, you are."

That made Jack blush. He stepped towards his boyfriend and leaned up to kiss him, hands cupping his face. Hiccup wrapped his arms around his waist and deepened the kiss, sighing contently through his nose. He felt eyelashes flutter and Jack pressed closer. The wolf on his back seemingly howled into the night.


End file.
